cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Lori is Missing
Lori is Missing is the fifth episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series. Episode synopsis Data 7 is woken up by a loud noise in the underground subway and finds out about José's plan to rob Meridiana's national bank with a giant drill. Meanwhile, in Meridiana High School, Lori Anderson is daydreaming in class while Adrian Seidelman is reciting a poem. She imagines the of them having having drinks outside and about to kiss but it's interrupted when Adrian pulls out her earphones and calling her name. Adrian drags Lori to the hallway to go to the principal's office for disturbing the class. Lori accidentally comes across Adrian's personal information there, including his home address, and so plans a visit. That night, she sees Cybersix through the keyhole speaking to Data 7 out of view, and thinks it's Adrian. She leaves in jealousy and reveals this to Lucas, who is shocked and angered and gets into a fight with Adrian over this. The two leave on bad terms and only meet again after Lori is kidnapped by José and declared missing. They had accidentally bumped into each other and caused them to scatter their floppy disks on the ground and, in the confusion, Lori accidentally wanders off with an important one that causes her to become kidnapped. Cybersix rescues Lori and stops José's plans. By the end, Cybersix, Lucas and Lori part on better terms. Differences with the comic The episode is loosely based on weekly issue 14. In it, Lori finds Adrian's apartment and sees Cybersix through the keyhole and tells Lucas about the supposed affair. *Lori finds Adrian's apartment by following him home. *Lori sees Cybersix naked through the keyhole. *Lori stalks Cybersix through the rooftops to Lucas' apartment and angrily shouts to Lucas of the affair. *In the end of the chapter, Lori is still jealous of Adrian supposedly seeing Cybersix. The episode also shares similarities with weekly issue 15, where Lori and José meet. *Lucas is still jealous that Adrian is seeing Cybersix and punches him. *Lori feels bad about her actions because of this. *Lori and José meet when José wants to recruit a serial killer, who happens to be in the middle of hunting down Lori in the streets. *Lori and José finally talk after José stabs the killer for turning on him. She calls him a child, and feeling offended by this, José pushes her into a dumpster and rapes her. Trivia *The poem Adrian Seidelman recites in class is "Ah! Sunflower" by William Blake. **This is the poem in its entirety: **"Ah Sun-flower! weary of time, Who countest the steps of the Sun: Seeking after that sweet golden clime Where the travellers journey is done. Where the Youth pined away with desire, And the pale Virgin shrouded in snow: Arise from their graves and aspire, Where my Sun-flower wishes to go." *Lori wears different earrings when visiting Adrian. *Lori, along with Miao Yashimoto, are among the characters to know Adrian's home address. *Details of Adrian's background are revealed, such as his work experience. **Some information are also stereotypically Canadian as the animated series is a Canadian production. *Lucas's line near the end of the episode, "Great, now I gotta run." is a clear callback to an earlier conversation with Adrian where his comical advice for dealing with Lori is to run. Hence, the line, in response to Lori saying Lucas is "not so bad looking" would be more appropriately delivered jokingly and not seriously. This was likely a mistake. *The fight scene between Adrian and Lucas is featured in the Ending Theme, although it is edited to be shorter in length. *José is wearing an outfit from the comics, seen when he is driving the drill machine. *A reference to Vancouver is made in a scene where one of Lori's gang is spray painting "Terminal City." Quotes See also *List of Episodes (animated) References Gallery Josedrillsuit.png Napoleones 3.jpg|The inspiration for the costume. Terminal city.png|Terminal City easter egg. Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series)